'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes
March 20, 2014 Despite the third major player in the three-way network war by airing the pilot episode of a new rival programs, IBC-13's primetime hit fantasy series Janella in Wonderland is now beaten into the so-called ‘Mermaid Sirena Wars’ won the hearts of primetime TV viewers as its clinched the number one spot on the list of the most watched TV programs in the country, the rivalry behind the two mermaid-based fantasy series will be something to look forward to, because she's a teen mermaid princess as the No. 1 most watched “fantaserye” nationwide. With its one-of-a-kind original production from its production design, magnificent costumes, and visually outstanding effects up to the remarkable underwater scenes. Since it started last January 13, it became No.1 nationwide trending in social media and Twitter, Janella in Wonderland became a popular than Honesto and Adarna for unbeatable rivals. Now, Janella's teen-oriented fantasy drama goes to Sirena Wars that will air against ABS-CBN and GMA’s own mermaid tale Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. She was among the lead young artists to land the regular shows on Channel 13 prove its dominance. According to the data from Kantar Media on Monday (March 17), the Kapinoy fantasy series top-billed by the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador as the only primetime while becoming No. 1 in rating scored a national TV rating of 34.1%, or almost 15 points higher than its two mermaid-based series with its pilot episode are Dyesebel starring Anne Curtis (32.8%) and Kambal Sirena starring Louise delos Reyes (17.9%). Aside from TV ratings, the trend-setting teen fantasy drama for the teen mermaid tale also conquered social networking sites such as Twitter, where the show’s official hashtag #ILoveJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics because both shows have mermaids as central characters. Aside from Janella in Wonderland, she hosts the educational show Y2K: Yes to Kids which is aired every Saturday mornings and her feel-good teen drama Friends 4Ever aired every Sunday, also on IBC-13. Meanwhile, Oh My G!, primetime TV viewers will fall in love again with a Kapinoy fantaserye as Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) will be a mermaid tale on swimming is at the beach at the island to explore the deep, and everywhere they go looks at the water for her with her friends Syrenka (Shy Carlos) and Monica (Liza Soberano). Victor (Marlo Mortel), her boyfriend of Janella's love interest who called it Mallows as well. How will Lloyd (Victor Anastacio) giving Janella as the mermaid girl of the sea? Don’t miss the teen mermaid adventures of Janella in Wonderland weeknights 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13 Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Janella in Wonderland visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland. 'March 17, 2014 (Kantar Media)' : Annaliza (ABS-CBN) (23.9%) vs. Paraiso Koy Ikaw (GMA) (7.6%) vs. Carita de Angel (IBC) (5.8%) : Express Balita (IBC) (31.9%) vs. TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) (30.4%) vs. 24 Oras (GMA) (13.3%) : Janella in Wonderland (IBC) (34.1%) vs. Dyesebel (ABS-CBN) (32.8%) vs. Kambal Sirena (GMA) (17.9%) : Ikaw Lamang (ABS-CBN) (27.0%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (GMA) (18.0%) vs. Crazy Little Thing Called Love (IBC) (10%) : The Legal Wife (16.7%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (ABS-CBN) (9.5%) vs. Rhodora X (GMA) (12.9%) vs.. Your Heart, My Love (IBC) (10.4%)